


Choices

by AngstyDathomirians



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Gen, LSM Revan - Freeform, Revan/Bastila fluff, Tragic Bromance, everything really turns out ok, sort of canon-compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyDathomirians/pseuds/AngstyDathomirians
Summary: They've all made some bad choices - now they must all pay the price. (Bad summary, I know, more info inside)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that Revan cut off Malak's jaw when they found the Star Forge rather than after Telos. In other words, Revan betrayed him first. This is completely different from the game dialogue because I wanted to try my own take. I love Revan and Malak's bromance and I was always a bit jaded that it was never explored more.

“Malak.”

The Dark Lord of the Sith opened his eyes at the sound of the voice that had interrupted his meditation. He did not turn, but he knew who it was. It was a voice he knew well; one that had comforted and teased him in their youth, that he had hated and feared in recent years. But now, Malak could sense only deep sorrow, determination, and…love. It both grieved and disgusted him, as it had so many years ago when the owner of the voice had joined the dark. Malak had tried, foolishly, to dissuade him. Revan. 

Now, their roles were reversed.

Malak rose to his feet. “I am surprised, Revan, that you took it upon yourself to meet me alone. Are you planning to preach to me?”

Revan stood at the bottom of the dais, his violet lightsaber sheathed and hooked to his belt. “No. Just talk.”

“I’m afraid that time has passed. This time our confrontation can end only in death.”

“It doesn’t have to. Come back with me, Mal.”

For a moment, a flicker of sorrow and regret passed through Malak’s golden eyes. “It is…too late for me.”

His adversary took a step forward. “No it isn’t,” he insisted. “The Jedi can save you, like they saved me. Please, Mal.”

“You underestimate the dark side. You always did.”

Revan shook his ebony head. “Never. Even now I acknowledge its power…but not its superiority.”

The Sith Lord laughed bitterly. “As I recall, you were the one denouncing the light as weak and insisting the Star Forge was the only way to – how did you put it? – ‘save the Republic.’ And when I hesitated, you left me for dead. How ironic.” 

The words were light, but Revan could hear the seething rage and raw, painful betrayal underneath. “I know I hurt you, Malak.” His voice broke. “And for that…I am truly sorry.”

The only sound that could be heard was the thrum of the Star Forge. It seemed to be holding its breath in anticipation. Revan sensed he had touched Malak deeply. He could feel the Sith’s desire to hold on to his pride and hatred battling with a longing to return home, to be reconciled with the man who had been his closest friend. But then, something in him seemed to harden.

“I don’t need your apology,” he rasped.

A kind of sad resignation appeared on Revan’s face. “Very well. You have brought this on yourself. I will do what I must.”

The pulse of the Star Forge grew faster with excitement as it picked up the clash of lightsabers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose not to write the actual combat sequence because a) that's been done before, b) I'm no good at that stuff (yet). Don't flame me, please. If I'm gonna do it, I wanna do it right. If this gets positive feedback or enough requests for the actual fight, I might try my hand at it.  
> Suffice to say, Revan won

The duel on the Star Forge was over. The crimson blade of the Sith lifted, ever so slightly. Why Revan never discovered, but he seized his opportunity, lunging underneath and plunging in his own weapon, through flesh, through bone. The Sith Lord fell, and the Star Forge rumbled and shook in fury, but there was nothing it could do. 

Revan knew exactly what he had done – his blade hadn’t hit anything vital, but Malak would soon bleed out internally. It was a slow, painful death, and Revan hated himself for inflicting it on his friend, but…it was necessary. 

Right now it didn’t matter that Malak was a Sith Lord, or that the Star Forge was about to explode. All that mattered was that his brother was dying, and Revan needed to stay with him. The Jedi caught him as he fell and they sank to the floor together. 

“Mal,” he whispered, calling to the last, weak vestiges of life in his friend.

The Sith’s amber eyes wavered open. “Revan…”

Tears burned Revan’s cobalt-blue eyes. “I’m sorry, Mal. I’m so so sorry –“

“It was my choice. You cannot take responsibility for a fate I chose.”

“I only wish…the Jedi had taken you instead of me.”

“No, Revan. The dark side never had you. Not entirely. Maybe it never had either of us. I should never…have left the light.”

Hope flared in Revan’s chest. “You can still return,” he encouraged.

“Maybe. I’m just glad you’re with me.” The taint of the dark side was gone; the soft gray eyes Revan remembered focused on something the Jedi couldn’t see. “It has been so long…and I regret so much…the light…”

Revan shuddered as he felt the lingering, faint flickers of life pass peacefully into the force. “Goodbye my brother,” he said softly.

With a small sigh, the Jedi retrieved both his own amethyst lightsaber and Malak’s ruby one. It was the only thing he would be able to keep of his friend. No one would question the obvious advantages of dual wielding, even if it was a Sith weapon. No one would know he truly kept it in honor of all he had lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know, but how long can you really drag out someone dying? Not that reality stops Star Wars from doing it
> 
> Did Malak let Revan win? Even I'm not really sure. You'll have to ask him. Not that Rev couldn't have won on his own, but...you know
> 
> And yes, Malak's last words are also Ajunta Pall's. I just thought it was appropriate


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath. He’s very upset, obviously. Now the promised Revan/Bastila sap. She’s a good girlfriend.

After that first, initial flood of grief, Revan never cried again for Malak. He almost felt like he had killed a part of himself, and no one can cry when they are dead. 

Bastila could sense his suffering.

During the day he was as solid and stoic as ever, working like a machine to rebuild the Republic, every inch the perfect Jedi. But at night, he drifted aimlessly around the Temple until sunrise, lost in some distant memories he refused to share. Bastila didn’t push him – she knew how strong Revan was. The pain would not kill him. But neither of them should ever have to be alone again. 

They didn’t talk much, except about business, but Bastila was able to send him comfort and support through their bond, content to wait until he approached her. She knew he would eventually. She saw the promise in his face whenever their eyes met. And one morning, almost two weeks after the destruction of the Star Forge, he did.

Bastila was meditating in the golden tranquility of the Room of a Thousand Fountains, swirling dust motes dancing in the shafts of sunlight, when Revan came and sat down silently next to her. She leaned into him, and they stayed like that for a long time, simply holding each other in their arms, sending love and gratitude back and forth between them. Finally, Revan spoke.

“Thank you,” he whispered. “For everything. I don’t think I could have done this without you.”

It was then that Bastila knew Revan had rejoined the land of the living. Sitting in the pool of liquid gold, with his ebony hair shining and his cobalt eyes calm and peaceful, he looked positively angelic.

She ran her fingers along the new scar that crossed his right eye, and he took her hand, brought it to his lips, and kissed it softly. “Thank you…kinrath pup-face.”

Outwardly Bastila bristled at the aggravating old nickname, but inwardly she was rejoicing. It had been so long since Revan had teased her. He was radiating quiet, affectionate amusement, and she shoved him playfully. “Don’t call me that!”

His blue eyes narrowed mischievously. “Alright…I’m sure I can get HK to come up with something better.”

She giggled and kissed him squarely on the lips to shut him up. It felt so good to see the old Revan. It felt even better when he leaned into her kiss, and when he pulled back to look into her eyes. “Bastila Shan…will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

She squealed and threw herself on him. He sniggered. “So…that’s a yes?”

“Of course! Now shut up and kiss me, you fool!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if Bastila is a little OOC
> 
> Full credit for the first line goes to the author of A Separate Peace. Everything else is mine

**Author's Note:**

> My Revan is a tiny man with long black hair and blue eyes. He kinda looks like a younger, nicer version of Firelord Ozai. 
> 
> Good? Bad? Errors? Please let me know! Kinda short, I know


End file.
